Together We Can Achieve Love
by kinginryu
Summary: Au Naruto is a kitsune hated by the villagers of Konoha because of his mother Kyuubi nearly destroyed their village and disappeared when he was a kit. He fears he will never find love until he meets Uchiha Sasuke. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Prologue

A red haired teen was curled up beneath a great willow tree, whose branches stooped down and hid him from view. Red fox ears changed from relaxed to erect as he heard a slight sound miles away. His great fluffy nine tails gleamed and blended into one tail. This revealed a furry golden fur ball. The teen nudged the fur ball with his nose and tail. The fur ball stirred and his nine golden tails unwrapped from his body, revealing large, sparkling, cerulean eyes, a thin, lithe body, and soft, luscious molten gold hair. "Kit . . . you need to hid. Now." the teen said. "Kyuubi? I don' like when this happens." The blonde said. "Shhh. Naruto I know. I hate this too, but I must protect you." "Why?" Naruto asks, his eyes growing a watery film. Kyuubi hugged Naruto," I am being chased by this man named Madara, and he wants me to mate him, but only for him to leech off my power and have kits that will do his every bidding in total obedience. I already have you and if he finds out, he will kill you. I don't want that. You're my kit. My kit." Naruto started to cry huge tears," I don't wanna die! Kyuu don't die!" " I won't. Now GOOO!," Kyuubi smiles. Naruto jumps to the highest branch of a tree and claws a hole big enough in the trunk only for his small frame. Kyuubi smirks evilly and blends into the dark shadows, only leaving two sharp, gleaming ruby eyes. There was utter silence, except for the occasional chirps of crickets, rustles of the leaves and the wind blowing. The winds changed. Kyuubi's nose flared and his ruby eyes narrowed, a hint of blood lust gleaming in them. He began to quietly but efficiently dig a hole, covering his scent. As he tunneled underground, three figures leaped and came down with a large booming sound echoing throughout the forest. Kyuubi smirked as he felt the vibrations. Naruto peeked out of his makeshift den and saw a hawk, a snake and a lizard. Masks that were painted in the animal's face covered their faces. They were tall, muscular, dressed in tight black clothing, and had dangerous looking weapons in their hands. Naruto searched for the presence of Kyuubi but couldn't find any. He began to panic and fear oozed from him and into the nostrils of the predators. Immediately, they turned to the source in the tree. Kyuubi grinned as he leaped out of the ground separating his tail into nine. Three tails went through each of the assassins' head, chest and groin. They never got a chance to fight as they watched blood explode from each other. Kyuubi's ruby eyes grew crazy with blood lust, hard and liquidly. He was drenched in blood and it dripped from his red hair onto the floor. Naruto still scared cooed and chirped once. Kyuubi snapped out of his 'murder' mode and into the loving 'mother' mode. He chirped twice and cooed a couple times. Naruto grinned with tears pouring out. He recklessly jumped straight of his "den" and fell free-style. He twirled and landed on Kyuubi's chest. "Oof!" Kyuubi grunts, falling on his back. Naruto nuzzled his chest, making a purring sound. Kyuubi smiled and picked himself up and carried Naruto.

However, some days later someone found about Naruto. They took him into Konoha, a hidden village that couldn't be found unless someone happens to trespass on it by accident or are led to. Kyuubi grew into such a rage. He roared and hissed. His eyes became fiery gems. Rampaging, he attacked anything that dared come near him. Madara told the kidnappers to abandon the boy and help him with Kyuubi. It all went badly. Warriors popped out and started to fight Kyuubi. By the end of the night, many people had died; Madara suddenly disappeared, as too did Kyuubi. No one knows for sure, but some say he died, some say he lived.

While all this happened, a young kitsune was crying for its mother. All alone in a village he knew nothing about, Naruto stood in the middle of the road. An inu demon stood behind him. Warm chocolate eyes and a scar across his nose, he took out a tanned hand and kindly said," Hey there, did you lose a parent?" Naruto wails and the man picks him up and heads to a tower. "Lord Hokage! I need your assistance." The man says. The Hokage looks up at the man," Iruka . . . what is it?" Iruka hesitates," Is there any record of a kitsune in our village?" Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and chewed his pipe," No never has a kitsune been in our village. In fact kitsunes are an extreme rarity and the most common sight one are usually orange then red and most rarest there is, is a blonde fox. There have only been two claims of a blonde kitsune sighting. Why so interested in it now? Is it because of the kitsune that went nuts outside of our village?" Iruka shook his head frowning and put down the kitsune in his arms and onto the desk. The Hokage's eyes widened and the pipe fell out of his mouth. Naruto was wearing a filthy ripped kimono that showed that he was wearing orange shorts, his golden tail twitched and his soft golden ears fell down in submission. He was a blonde fox. " How did he get here?" Sarutobi asked. "I don't know. I just found him in the middle of the street. He was a fox and I thought that was odd because I never seen a fox around here." Iruka replied. Naruto stared fearfully at the men," Where's mama? Kyuubi? KYUUBI!" He started to tear up and wailed, "He said he wasn't going to leave me and then he did . . . hic . . . WAHHHHHH! KYUUBI GOT KILLED! LIAR, LIAR, LIIIIIAR!" Naruto stopped for moment and started to cry again," Noo! I'm sorry, please come back! Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" He ran to the window but Iruka intercepted. "Hey you'll get hurt!" Naruto continued to cry but stayed put. "They killed him! That Madara-guy killed him like he said he would!" Iruka and Sarutobi shared glances and Sarutobi turned to Iruka," Let him attend the academy." Iruka nodded and kneeled down to Naruto's height. "Do you want to come home with me? It will get better. I promise." Naruto nodded somehow, this man was warm and not scary, like Kyuubi (how ironic :D). He fell asleep in the arms of Iruka.

Iruka sighed and entered his cozy apartment. Naruto was place in the guest room, which would become his room for a while. The door opened and a pair of lips assaulted Iruka. Iruka blushed and pushed a white haired wolf off of him. "KAKASHI!" "Hello my sugarplum of raw sexiness. I haven't seen you in a d- Oh? And who pray tell is this?" "This is a blonde fox that suddenly appeared out of nowhere during the rampage. Sarutobi-sama thinks that he and the giant kitsune demon might be connected. " Iruka replies. Kakashi holds Iruka's waist, "We could adopt him. He'll be lonely without a parent figure. I don't think the villagers will accept him. He's a kitsune and a kitsune attacked our village. They'll hate him." Iruka nodded," We should. I want to." "Then we shall." Kakashi grinned. "Mmm . . ." Naruto woke up. "Hey there." Iruka smiled. Naruto sorrowfully looked at Iruka. He notices Kakashi and yelps. Kakashi grins," Awww . . . no need to be scared!" Iruka smacks him on the head," You're frightening him!" Naruto watched the couple argue and giggled a clear, tinkling bell on a summer breeze. Iruka stopped harming Kakashi and stared in awe of the beautiful sound. Iruka smile and gets closer to Naruto. "Say, I don't know your name. Can you tell me? I'm Iruka and that old man behind me is Kakashi." "HEY! I'm NOT OLD! It's just my hair!" Kakashi whines. Naruto smiles and blushes, glancing down. "I'm Naruto and I am 800 years old."


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to mention this but I don't own Naruto. **

**Main pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side: KakaIru and others that I haven't thought much. Please tell me if you want a pair. This is my first fanfiction please be gentle! **

**I'm so excited~! You guys are so nice! Oh and to answer your question Final Syai Lunar Generation I simply forgot the 's' in tail and when consulting my friend about his age she said 800 instead of 8 cause demons don't work that way. I know I'm like "wtf?" O.o She's crazy but I love her. XD**

**Enjoy /O w O/**

"**Normal talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

Chapter 1

"Naruto you say. Is that only your name?" Iruka asked. Naruto shakes his head, "Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka smiles gently, "Don't worry. It will be okay. Do you need a hug?" Naruto's pink lips quiver and his eyes began to water. Slowly he nods. Iruka holds him, patting his back. Naruto sobs loudly. Kakashi watches for a while and steps out of the room. He comes back with a cap and a stuffed black wolf doll. "Hey Naruto…let me give you something." He says. Naruto turns around sniffing. Kakashi beams at him or at least Naruto think so because his eye was in a U. Why the man covered his face and left eye with a scarf was beyond Naruto. Kakashi plops down the cap on Naruto. The sleeping cap covered his eyes and he lifted the cap only to see a stuffed wolf doll that had a tiny ribbon on it's chest. It had black eyes and really soft and furry. Naruto's eyes grew wide and sparkly. Kakashi squatted down smiling, "These were my treasures and I'm too old for them. You can keep them." Naruto blushed lightly, putting his hands behind his back looking at the ground. Kicking the floor, he lifts his eyes to Kakashi and says, " Thank you." Kakashi turns away with tears in his eye. ' HOW KAWAII~!' he thinks. Iruka crosses his arms and taps a finger to his lips, " So what are you going to call him?" Naruto thinks and smiles brightly, " Kuro!" They laugh. How nice it would be to have Naruto.

"What do you mean we can't adopt him?" Iruka yells. Sarutobi sighs," The council won't accept it. They want to put the blame on the poor child." "Did YOU have to tell THEM!," Iruka yells. Sarutobi sinks into his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose," I had to if I were to explain why a kitsune was in our village and if I want to keep the boy from being killed on the spot just because he is a fox." Iruka frowns even more. Naruto had been so willing to have Kakashi and Iruka as parents while he still claimed that Kyuubi is his mother no matter the circumstances. "We'll just have to put him the orphanage," Sarutobi says. Iruka's eyes widen. The orphanage. A place to keep you safe and sound and find kind, loving parents. What a lie it was in Konoha, even Sarutobi knew what went on in that place. The only clue that Sarutobi didn't like the idea was his eyes. 'What choice do we have other than that?' they said. Iruka rubbed the scar across his nose. That was where he had gotten the scar. In the stupid, cruel orphanage. It would be even worse if Naruto went. Iruka stood, "What…what if he lived in an apartment? By himself." Sarutobi turned his gaze to him. He pulled out his pipe and lit it. After a few puffs, he agreed, "Perhaps. Of course there are problems. Let's say unfair payment, cruel neighbors, etc.… you know." Iruka pauses and then replies, "Yes but he would be safer from other kids and adults. Besides it would be good if he grew independent now since ignorant old men decide he can't have a loving parent figure." He added bitterly. Sarutobi sighed again and took out a scroll," I shall consult the council. Hope it works." Iruka hums and then bursts out," Oh! Make it him sound like he's going to turn the children's minds into mindless disobedient drones! Now they have to!" Sarutobi looks at Iruka disbelievingly. Iruka goes on while Sarutobi writes, not paying attention to Iruka's babbling. He finishes and Iruka turns toward Sarutobi with a gleam in his eyes. Sarutobi sweat drops," Okay, okay I sending it right now." Iruka smiles and leaves. Sarutobi stands up and walks to the window. " Sometimes I wonder who's in control." He sighs.

Naruto sadly stares as Iruka tells him the news. Kakashi pats Naruto's head. "Doesn't mean we don't like you or abandon you. We'll visit all we can and have sleepovers!" Naruto closes his eyes, furrows his eyebrows, crosses his arms and puts a finger to his temple, humming. He stops and smile brightly," Okay, but what are sleepovers?" Thus after explaining the concept of sleepovers and taking a bath, they sat down for dinner. Naruto stared at the green and the orange things on his plate. The little orange things he can deal cause it's orange and orange is the best thing in the world, after ramen of course. But this was definitely not the ramen that Kyuubi brought him. "Is this ramen?" he asks. Iruka smile," No, it's chicken with broccoli and carrots." Naruto frowns. He bites into the meat, immediately liking it. He ate the carrots with gusto. Then came the broccoli. Naruto cleverly thought if the food was good so must this green thing, so he took a giant chop. He stopped smiling and his face turned green. Naruto spat the broccoli out," BLAH! IT TASTES BAD!" Iruka by all means was a loving person and loved children. Love yes, tolerate, not that much, especially bad manners with food. Iruka set down his chopsticks, a tick forming on his forehead. "Naruto. Eat it." He smiles sweetly. Naruto attempts a glare but gives up making pout. "No." Iruka's smile widens, more ticks appeared. "Eat. It." Kakashi gobbled down his food and rushed to the sink. "NO," Naruto seethed out. Iruka's smile froze then began to seep downward. Kakashi mentally screamed as he gave a quick rinse to his utensils. He opened his mouth but after the look of Iruka's face and he high-tailed out of there. Iruka took a piece of the broccoli and brought it to Naruto's mouth. Naruto wrinkled his nose and leaned back. Iruka's ears were erect and the hair was raised. "Eat it. OR I'LL MAKE YOU," he growls. Naruto defiantly puffs his cheeks and keeps his mouth closed turning to the side. Iruka pinches Naruto's nose, smirking. Naruto widens his eyes but refuses to open. He turns pink, then red, blue and gasps. Iruka's eyes shine and he crams the broccoli into Naruto's mouth. Then he holds down Naruto's jaw making Naruto have to swallow. The night went on with screaming, thumps and bangs of Iruka forced feeding of Naruto and of Naruto trying to escape Iruka. Meanwhile, Kakashi with ears down and tail limp was shaking with a blanket near the door. After hearing more screams Kakashi locked the door whimpering.

Naruto woke up before Iruka and Kakashi. The sunlight was nice and warm on his face. His ears twitched and he stood up. His tails uncurled from the arms of Iruka and Kakashi, along from his body. They swished side to side. He frowned. They took up too much room. He remembered Kyuubi teaching how to make them merge at least into two. He closed his eyes and reached into his body. He felt his tails and reached for them. Slowly he combined his tails. He let go and was overcome with the feeling of water rushing to his eyes. He blinked and looked behind him. One golden really fluffy tail wagged happily behind him. Naruto giggled, jumping on the two sleeping figures on the bed. Iruka yelped, and Kakashi opened one eye slowly like he hadn't been jumped on. Naruto beamed, " I have one tail now!" Iruka gaped. 'At this age demons with multiple tails could not even merge two tails nonetheless NINE tails. Now to think of it, he never seen a demon have nine tails. Iruka smile," How wonderful Naruto, but never tell anyone you have nine tails. Can you promise me?" Naruto nodded. 'Iruka is like Kyuubi! Always telling me to promise not to tell.' Iruka opens the door and walks into the kitchen yelling," Do you want pancakes Naruto?" Naruto gleefully yells, "YEAH!" pausing at the door he looks at it confused. He shrugs it off yelling again, "Is pancakes another name for ramen?" Kakashi lazily gets off the bed hearing the bickering in the kitchen, he begins to chuckle. He stops at the door and sinks to the door whimpering. He has to buy a new door. Iruka had pulled too hard on the doorknob last night when he had locked it. Needless to say after Iruka put Naruto to bed, Iruka started to attack Kakashi for daring to lock him out. He walked into the kitchen to see Naruto chomping on chocolate pancakes and Iruka placing two plates of eggs and ham. Kakashi wagged his tail and grabbed Iruka from behind. Iruka blushed," K-Kakashi!" Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's neck mumbling," Yes~?" Naruto threw his fork at Kakashi," Stop trying to eat Iruka!" Two minutes later Iruka is trying very hard not to laugh as he eats his breakfast and Kakashi now has a red mark on his forehead tearfully eating his breakfast. Naruto cheerfully places his plate in the sink, " Where are we going today?" Iruka looks at the kimono that covered Naruto's small body," We are going to buy you clothing. Perhaps a new haircut too." Naruto screeches, "No! Kyuubi said not to cut my hair! He said not until I get older." Iruka asked," Why?" Naruto pouts, "I dunno, he said not to because it would confuse people." Iruka scrunched his eyebrows, "Why do you call your mother his name?" Naruto looks up, " 'Cause he said people were lookin' for his weakness and they would take me away if I called him 'mama'. I call him mom when he tucks me with his tails and we are all alone." Iruka frown, 'What was his "mother" like? What was he running from?' Kakashi places his hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Well are we going to buy him clothing or leave him with that shameful cloth around his body?" Iruka took Naruto's hand, "Let's go."

As they walked through the streets, people gave dirty looks at the boy. Naruto took notice immediately. Iruka squeezed his hind, " Don't pay attention and never take anything they say seriously. Okay?" Naruto nodded slowly but these massive waves of hate were heavy and smelly. Naruto coughed and gagged. Iruka kneeled down. "Naruto! Are you okay? Did you get sick?" Naruto pulls his kimono over his nose, " There is a lot of smelly stuff from the people. It's making my stomach hurt." Iruka sniffs the air. " I don't smell anything wrong. Do you smell anything Kakashi?" he asks. Kakashi also takes a sniff, "No." Iruka grimaces, " Let's go into the store." "Welcome, how may we help you?" An old woman with rat ears rasps. "Ah! We can to get new clothing for our child." The old woman gives a smile and looks down. Seeing the ears and tails, she scowls, " For a kitsune, I won't service." Iruka growls. Kakashi gets an evil gleam in his eyes, "Oh. You won't help huh? I guess I'll have to take off my scarf." The cloth over Kakashi's mouth started to move. The old woman paled," No, no! I-I'll help!" Kakashi stopped and his mask went back to normal. "Okeydokey!" He replies cheerfully. Naruto was sporting a little smock outfit that was orange with a white stripe that little teddy bears on the upper chest. With Naruto's longish hair, he could pass for a girl. Iruka had no problem with this but Kakashi declared that Naruto should look manlier. Naruto agreed with Kakashi but against Iruka there was no match. Naruto didn't really have any problems with it as long as it was orange. A man clad in black with a mask of a squirrel appeared in front of Iruka. Naruto started to panic, " Iruka! Danger! Danger!" He started to chirp and coo once. Iruka grabbed Naruto and rubbed his back, " Shhh, no he won't hurt you, calm down. I promise he won't," Naruto stopped making noise but he still shook from fear. " Lord Hokage has summoned you, Iruka," the man said. Iruka nodded and turned to Kakashi, " Hold him for me?" Kakashi nodded and took Naruto, " Hey Naruto want some ramen?" Naruto beamed, " YEAH! Ramen, Ramen!" Iruka scowled but went to the tower. "Lord Hokage?" he asked. "Iruka," Sarutobi says, " The council agreed and though they are skeptical with the idea of letting Naruto attend school they have agreed." Iruka smiled. "He starts tomorrow," Sarutobi says. Iruka stammers, " That early! But it's already the middle of the school year!" Yes, so you better get him ready." Sarutobi gravely says. "He's practically a baby! The only 800 year olds to attend are probably the Uchihas and possibly the Nara's child. Quite frankly they are even in a class ahead." Sarutobi stares Iruka in the eyes, " I know but it is done." Iruka sighs, " Okay." "Just be glad you are his teacher Iruka for his first year there," Sarutobi says. Iruka nods. He finds Kakashi and Naruto having an eating contest in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Iruka growls lowly approaching them slowly. Kakashi perks up, ears and tails frozen, instincts telling him to run. He turns around to see a scary Iruka. Naruto finishes slurping down the ramen and yells, " I win!" Turning around, Kakashi and Iruka see the mess Naruto made of his smock outfit along with the noodle around his mouth. Iruka chides Naruto wiping his mouth and they walk home. Kakashi is made to sleep on the couch for buying Naruto ramen. Naruto is curled up in Iruka's arms. 'Kyuubi… are you leaving me alone?' is his last thought before sleep overcomes him.

**So how did you think of that? Hope you like it and I very much appreciate the reviews. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! How's the story so far? Thank you for the reviews**

**Chapter 2.**

The day is new. The day is bright. Nothing strange that little Naruto couldn't face. Except, school might be one. "Naruto, can you please just sit down to comb your hair?" Iruka pleads. Naruto looks down from the top of the bookshelf, " No! It's another plan to cut my hair!" Iruka growled, " It's to make you look handsome!" Naruto pouts, " You saying I'm not handsome?" Iruka mentally rampages, " No, I just want you to look really nice." Iruka pretends to sob, " Oh Mr. Brush and Mrs. Comb, why doesn't Naruto like you?" Naruto begins to cry, " No! I'll like you Mr. Brush and Mrs. Comb!" He ran down and sat on the stool Iruka was next to. "Another thing Naruto, in school you have to call me 'Iruka-sensei' and never tell anyone that you live with us right now. Scratch that; don't tell them any information about where you live." Naruto nodded purring when the comb was gently detangling the knots in his-never-before-combed hair. Soon his hair was soft and lush, however it didn't mean it was tamed. It stood up spiky but in an attractive, feminine way. Iruka took off Naruto's pajamas and pulled out a white shirt that kind of looked like a dress **(think of Hetalia- Axis Powers when they were little)** and had an orange ribbon on the front and orange shorts that you really couldn't see because of the shirt. Iruka then brushed Naruto's hair making it look smooth even thought it stood up. He also brushed Naruto's ears and tails a sensitive spot, which made Naruto almost pass out from laughing. "Iruka-sensei, can I bring Kuro?" Iruka finished putting on Naruto's nametag, " Hmm… yes but if I see you being distracted then I will take him away." Naruto nodded, " Yeah! I'll pay attention!" Iruka smiled, " Good." Naruto hummed as Iruka put on his little shoes. " Okay let's go Naruto," Iruka held out his hand. Naruto skipped next to Iruka, " Where's Kakashi?" Iruka scowled, " He's being the lazy ass he is." Naruto asked, "What's an 'ass'?" Iruka froze, " Naruto, don't repeat what I say and never say that word." Iruka wailed in his head, ' NOOO! What's wrong with me! I'm gonna ruin his innocent mind! Okay calm down, not my fault Kakashi gets me pissed. Just no more cursing in front of Naruto.'

Naruto pinched his nose through the village until they reached the far side of it. The academy was built next to the woods. The academy was gray and big and next it was an even bigger building. However, Iruka was leading Naruto to the smaller building. Naruto sniffed the air and a blast of scents assaulted his nose. Dog, pig, bird, some smelled nice and some smells he would rather not be next to. They passed the playground. There was a jungle gym, slides, swings, sandbox and monkey bars. But, what Naruto really liked was the really grassy patch that was at the end of the playground and the woods. "Naruto you can play later," Iruka said. Naruto pouted being denied to play. Iruka opened the entrance door and put him in a classroom filled with seven children. There was a girl with tiny branches of sakura blossoms out of her pink hair; she had translucent fairy wings fluttering behind her. Talking to her was a platinum blond with squirrel ears and bushy tail twitching here and then. Sitting quietly was a petite dark blue haired girl with pale purple eyes with mouse ears hanging down submissively. Talking to the girl was a long brown haired boy with the same eyes as the girl but had rat ears instead. In the secluded corner was a red haired boy with raccoon ears and dark circles around his mint green eyes. In the back of the class was boy that had a spikey ponytail, sleeping with his deer ears flopping back and forth. Then sitting by the window was a raven-haired boy with a weird chicken-butt hairstyle reading a book. He had very pale skin and obsidian eyes. His ears were furry and soft looking wolf ears. He looked like Kuro except less furry. Instead of wearing the white clothing Naruto was wearing, the boy was wearing a dark blue version of it. Naruto looked back, they all were wearing different colors. Brown, yellow, khaki, gray, red and green, while they wore white shorts. Naruto looked at his and felt silly. Iruka gave him the wrong uniform! "Iruka-sensei! You gave me the wrong stuff!" Naruto whispered. Iruka stared confused, he then began to chuckle, " Naruto it doesn't matter and besides I already bought it. I'm not made of money you know." Naruto pouted as Iruka pushed him inside. "You have to stay in here while I go to the teacher's lounge. I'll come back when the bell rings, okay?" Naruto nods scared, " O-okay." Naruto quietly takes a seat in the middle of the room. Immediately, the two girls run up to him. The girl with the pink hair is the first to talk, " Hi! My name's Sakura! I'm a tree spirit." Her eyes were an emerald green that went nice with her pink hair. ' Like the watermelon that Iruka-sensei cut up for my lunch!' Naruto thought. "Hey, I'm Ino. I'm a squirrel demon." "What's your name," they both asked. Naruto panicked and pulled his ears back, "Naruto. My name." They giggled. Naruto blushed and hugged Kuro close to him. "Who's that," Sakura asked. Naruto beamed, " This is Kuro! My best-friend that Kakashi gave to me!" While the girls continued to talk to Naruto, they didn't notice raven-haired boy turn towards them at the mention of 'Kakashi'. The boy frowned but blushed at the sight of Naruto, ' Why does that girl know Kakashi? As far as I know, Kakashi doesn't have any kids or nieces.'

When the bell rang, Iruka stepped in, "Good morning class!" "GOOD MORNING IRUKA-SENSEI!" They shouted except for most of the students calmly said it. Iruka walked in front of the desk, " Class, we have a new student so please be nice. Everyone come sit on the rug in a circle." Naruto clutched Kuro as he walked to the rug. Sakura and Ino sat on both sides of him smiling. Iruka sat at the top of the circle, " Okay I want everyone to meet Naruto. Please tell us your name and favorite things. We'll start with you Naruto." Naruto stood up, blushing slightly, " My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like the color orange. I like to eat ramen and Kuro!" Naruto gave a blinding smile. Sakura stood up, " Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura and I like the color pink!" The girl with mouse ears stood up, her face bright red, " G-good m-morning. M-my name is H-hyuga H-hinata. I like to k-knit." The boy with rat ears stood, " Hello, My name is Hyuga Neji. I look over my cousin Hinata." The red-haired boy stood up, giving a very small smile, " My name is Sabaku Gaara. I'm actually from Suna but my uncle took me to Konoha. I like sand." The boy with the spiky ponytail lazily stood up, " Hi. My name is Nara Shikamaru. My favorite word is troublesome." The raven-haired boy stood up, smiling gently and had an aura of importance but hints of kindness were in that aura, he was glancing at Naruto every now and then, " My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I aim to be better than my older brother and I like dark colors." Sakura and Ino blushed and squealed as Sasuke sat down. Ino stood up and shyly played with the barrettes on the side of her hair, " Hi my name is Yamanaka Ino and I like to play with Sakura." Iruka stood up and clapped his hands once, " Well there you go Naruto! Time to learn." Naruto smiled still holding tight to Kuro. Laughter, hugs, and fun. Naruto was brimming with joy. Something inside him suddenly seemed to bubble and Naruto felt like he was either going to burp. He repressed it but as soon as his mouth opened the room was abruptly filled with the smell of summer even though it was fall, warmth swirled all around, and petals of sunflowers fell. Iruka and all the kids all stared in awe. Iruka gaped, " W-w-wha-! Who's doing this?" Everyone shook his or her head even Naruto though he knew he was the one who did it. Iruka frowned, " Hmmm." The bell rang for recess. Naruto walked behind Sakura and Ino. Naruto felt that he was somewhat of the third wheel and less of a companion to them. He really didn't have a problem; after all he sensed that their bond was closer than with him. Hinata was sitting on the swing while Neji was pushing her gently. Shikamaru was hanging on top of the monkey bars, looking at the sky. Gaara was in the sandbox making sand figurines. Sakura and Ino were in the monkey bars talking lively. Sasuke was leaning on a tree, basking in the sunny front. Naruto walked to the grassy patch by the edge of the forest. Sitting there, he smelled the sweet and fresh smell of the trees. There was a familiar scent of jasmine and blood. The trees swayed making a sound of rushing water. However there was no breeze. The vine seemed to come alive and rush towards Naruto. Tiny red flowers popped from the ground, almost excited. Naruto smiled, " Kyuubi." The flowers swayed. The vines curled up around Naruto like an embrace. Iruka came out, " All right, time to co—NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The flowers shook and withered. Naruto widens his eyes, "No Kyuubi, he's nice. He's taking care of me." The forest made a rumbling sound. Iruka snatched Naruto away. Iruka brought Naruto to his eye level, " Naruto please never get near the Forest of Death. PLEASE!" Naruto nodded, "Okay." But he had silently sworn he would go back as long as he could. Sasuke stared, " Why don't you just cover or cut it so idiots don't get killed. Iruka grimaced, " We have been trying but the stubborn forest always manages to pass through and it's worse in the high school building." Sasuke scoffed, " Then take care of idiots like that girl." Naruto fumed, " I'm. not. an. IDIOT!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke. Iruka held Naruto in mid-air, " Naruto, you do not attack and Sasuke is protected." Kakashi popped out, " Yo! Yeah, sorry Naruto, I'm this kid's bodyguard." Naruto pouted, ears erect. Sasuke frowned blushing, " Doesn't matter or not. I could still beat her." The forest rumbled and vines made their way to the group. The scent of blood was prominent. Naruto made a yipping sound. He cooed once and chirped twice. The vines slowed down but the rumbling grew louder. Naruto began to sob, "No Kyuubi! That's mean!" The forest's birds made a sorrowful sound. A breeze passed a leaf down. The leaf swirled and curled near Naruto, landing on his head. Naruto pocketed the leaf and struggled in Iruka's arms to be put down. Iruka, startled, did so watching him run inside. The Forest of Death was never tame nor kind to outsiders. The group walked in a bit scared and bewildered. No one mentioned the incident.

The rest of the day went on quietly without any surprises. Sitting on the bed, Naruto looked at the leaf in his hand. He looked at Kuro and untied the ribbon. With his sharp baby teeth, Naruto pricked a hole just big enough for the ribbon to pass through. He then tied the ribbon back but Kuro now had a leaf cape. "Naruto! Time for your bath!" Naruto yelled back, "I'm coming!" He ran to Iruka taking off his clothing along the way. "Naruto! Don't just le—oh never mind. Come on." Iruka laughed with Naruto in the bath. Kakashi popped in, "So beautiful beasts, am I invited to this splash fun?" Iruka blushed bright red, "KAKASHI GET OUT!" He threw the bar of soap at him. Kakashi dodged cackling, "I've seen what you got Iruka, darling and I must say: Tis the most beautiful view I have ever seen." Iruka barked, "PERVERT! STOP SOILING NARUTO'S PURE MIND!" Kakashi merrily skipped to the bedroom. After another shouting match, they turned out the lights.

**Suna**

"I can't Lord Kazekage! Not to Gaara" the sandy-brown haired man wailed. The man in the white and blue robe glared at the man, "I need to test Gaara's control over Shukaku." The man glared at the Kazekage, " I'll bring Gaara back to Suna when I do. A little bit more in Konoha and I'll bring him back." The man smirked, "Good, I hope you keep to that Yashamaru-san."

-**Uchiha Household**

"Itachi-nii-san," Sasuke tugged a tall male's sleeve, " What does it mean when my heart beats really fast around a girl?" Itachi stared slightly shocked, he wagged his tail softly, "It means you like her." Sasuke made a horrified face, "But I don't want to!" Itachi laughed, " If you say so. That's why you're mean to her?" Sasuke blushed, ear backwards and tail limp. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead, " I was guessing, I guessed right." Sasuke scowled and stormed to his room. Itachi smiled for a few more seconds before disappearing into a scowl. "What do you want," he asked into the shadow. A cloaked figure stepped into the light, wearing an orange mask. "I want revenge."

**So~ liking the story? Many thanks for the reviews. ****:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto held Kuro to his chest. He was in 2nd grade and still had a stuffed animal. He wrapped his tail around Kuro. He twisted his tail and fixed the fur on his tail to cover Kuro. He had been doing this since Sasuke called him a baby for carrying. Sasuke was always mean to him but nice to everyone else. He even called Naruto a 'girl'. 'I'm not a girl. I'm one hundred percent male,' he angrily thought. Sakura and Ino stopped talking to him little by little, now all they say is hi. Gaara was leaving so everybody was hanging out with him. Naruto sighed. It was going well but somehow it's spiraling down. People whispered around him, cold stares always were directed to him. Naruto didn't even have to look; he could smell it. Roku-sensei always gave Naruto a glare and went out of his way to catch Naruto doing something wrong. Naruto fiddled with his dress-like shirt. He frowned, the other students were slightly taller than Naruto and their shirts didn't look like a dress, they looked like shirts. Naruto was able to control the emotions swirling around, though sometimes it was too much to handle. Kakashi was spending less time at home, causing Iruka to worry, but Kakashi always came back smelling like perfume. Iruka noticed too, he also noticed the mosquito bites on Kakashi's neck. Naruto sometimes heard Iruka cry when he thought that he was asleep. It was so gloomy it caused Naruto to also cry, but Iruka didn't know. Iruka stopped doing the things he usually did for Kakashi and Kakashi got mad and upset. Naruto didn't like coming home anymore; it hurt his stomach and made him want to curl up, crying his eyes out. Iruka soon started working later hours. Naruto uncurled Kuro from his tail. Kuro was smiling in a cute, beastly way. His leaf cape started to float and wave, Kyuubi's doing. Naruto giggles and stops. How long has it been since he laughed at home. No one was happy in his home. Then Iruka came home saying that Naruto would be living by himself. Naruto starts to cries and Iruka sighs, " Naruto, it's not that I want to, but the Hokage told me now is a good time to let you go." "Why can't you live with me," Naruto asks. Iruka's ears flop down and his tail entwines with Naruto's tail. Iruka places his forehead to Naruto's forehead, " Because I'm not allowed. If I could I would live with you." Naruto looks deep into Iruka's eyes, " With Kakashi too?" Iruka growls, " No. I don't like Hatake-san." Naruto frowned. Iruka used to call Kakashi by his first name. Why doesn't he get what's going on? Naruto enters his room by himself. Iruka had promised to be there with him but never arrived, so Sarutobi took Naruto inside the building and left him at the door of his apartment. Naruto sat in his new bed. The apartment was quaint and comfy. But he felt the resentment of his neighbors pouring through the walls as he lay there; he took out Kuro and looked at the leaf. Naruto sniffed the leaf and there was the lingering smell of jasmine and blood. Naruto licked his lips at the smell. The leaf quivered as if laughing. Naruto pouted, " Stop laughing, momma." The leaf hummed. "Why do you think Kakashi started looking at other ladies instead of Iruka?" The leaf twisted. Naruto glared at the leaf, "That's no fair. How come you can't tell me until I get older?" The leaf quivered. Naruto scowled, " Fine be like that. Good night momma." The leaf went silent as Naruto cuddled with Kuro.

The years went by and Naruto was in the 5th grade. He still had three grades to go before high school. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped coming to school for a while and when he came back, he changed. He was no longer kind and was more reserved than before. He had a pungent, smell of rain on a dirty street and a spicy rage flaming inside of him. Sakura and Ino started to fight nowadays and spent a little time from each other each day. Everyone was collapsing. During recess, Naruto ran to the edge. No one was watching the kids on the playground so Naruto deemed it safe. The forest began to sway as Naruto ran towards it. A couple of trees branched to the height of Naruto. The vines wrapped around Naruto and red small flowers popped out. Naruto started to cry, "Kyuubi, I miss you. I don't want to go to school. I want to be back to when you and me travelled village to village." There came a bunch of coos and yips from the forest animals, the vines stroked Naruto's hair. The earth was soft and welcoming. The trees rustled making an ocean sound, or so Kyuubi had told Naruto it was an ocean sound. Naruto slept there until the bell rang and the vines grew a thorn, gently pricking Naruto's cheek. Naruto sits up alert but he notices the children going back inside. He wagged his tail as he kissed the flowers goodbye. Naruto dashed inside. The rest of the class was dull and boring. Naruto opened the door of his apartment and pulled out a recipe book from the kitchen. He had nothing else to do except learn to cook. He felt cheated though when he went to buy the groceries, the vendor was giving Naruto a glare and the stuff cost so much more than when he went to Iruka. It was bitter. At home, at the market, at school, at what used to be Kakashi's and Iruka's home. It was making the air so unbearable. Naruto rushed to the bathroom and threw up. His long golden hair covered his eyes as he flushed the toilet. Naruto was angry. He was sad. He was hurt. He took off his clothing and put an orange jumpsuit on his dresser. Naruto stood naked and reached inside of his body for his tails. He let them go, and his nine lush tails wrapped around his body. Naruto had the best sleep he had in years since Kyuubi disappeared.

As he walked to school, Naruto wore a wide grin wearing the bright orange jumpsuit. People gave hateful glares at him, even the children following their parents' example. Naruto began to do pranks. Laughing obnoxiously, he dropped paint on teachers, switched books from each classroom making it difficult for teachers to teach without having to recollect all the books to sort, which is which. Students were victims of spitballs and paper airplanes. Girls began to swarm around the Uchiha, the last known survivor other than Itachi who went rogue; after all he killed his own family. Sasuke was cold and spoke by one-syllable words. But he and Naruto always argued to full paragraphs. The prodigy and the dead last since Naruto began failing ever class. They shared a kiss by accident and the girls had really beaten up Naruto for it since then Naruto was pissed at Sasuke. Naruto yowled every curse word he knew from countless people who yelled at him at Sasuke. Sasuke always gave a scoff and smirked. Naruto only found comfort in the forest. There, Kyuubi lovingly held him. Naruto lied to Kyuubi about great everything was at home. Kyuubi felt suspicious but never said anything. It all would change when they entered high school. He was certain that high school would be safe and nice. He walked back home, his long hair waving in the breezy air like sunrays. "Kyuubi… is it alright to cut my hair for high school cause no offense it's weird that you don't let me." Kuro's leaf cape floated in the air and made a whistling sound. Naruto grinned, " No more being mistaken for a girl!" Naruto dashed home on four legs. He scrambled over the stairs and avoided the people in mere seconds. He shut the door as he heard the yelling of his neighbors. Naruto took out a cup of ramen. As he waited, he let his tails loose. They spread across the ground, coming from the window the moonlight making his tails seem silver. Naruto stared outside; the moon was big and luminous. Naruto blushed at how it reminded him of Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto put his hand to his chest; it was beating fast when he thought of Sasuke. "How embarrassing. I fell in love with my rival," he murmured. He fell asleep thinking of Sasuke and of his mother. Wishing they would revert to their former selves.

**I hope you are still interested in the story. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY! My spring break ended and I just didn't have time to add a new chapter. Forgive me.**

Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes to see a curtain of golden hair. He blew his bangs out of his face though he was pretty sure they weren't considered bangs anymore. Stumbling out of his bed, he glanced at the calendar. 'Sunday. Last day of vacation huh,' he thought mournfully. He glanced at the corner of his bed, there laid Kuro. His beastly sweet smile and warm eyes stared at the ceiling. Kuro was wearing the leaf cape but now he had a red flower hat and little twigs around his paws. Naruto smiled at the doll. He opened the drawers and took out a pair of sharp scissors. He walked into the bathroom and began to snip away his hair. He stared into the mirror. His bright cerulean blue eyes stared brightly at him. His golden hair was still lush and spiky except he looked more boyish and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks gave him a more vulpine look. No one knew that he hid his petite, lithe body in the baggy orange jumpsuit. Didn't matter much since they all thought he was a bit chubby and since he could gulp down 25 bowls of ramen without stop it helped to keep the stories going. He was the topic of all fatty jokes but it didn't really sting so they weren't said often. High school would be a jungle, especially since they were going to spend most of the time learning battle movements, defenses, and other things to be strong. Every year, the council would have a mandatory fighting tournament that each demon in high school who have to compete. Sometimes people from outside of Konoha came to participate. Naruto put on his jumpsuit as he scarfed down his ramen. Naruto smiled as the ramen's warmth swirled throughout his body, "AHH! That hit the spot!" He grabbed Kuro and entwined him in his tail. He opened the window and jumped out. As he fell free-style he couldn't help but smile as he thought of a Kyuubi at the bottom holding out his arms to catch him. Naruto twirled once in the air and used the building to propel himself to the next building. Safely on the ground, he ran towards the forest, to be honest there was no protection around the village of Konoha from the forest. The village were sad when their one of their kin was taken and possibly killed but they didn't dwell too much on it. Naruto ran in joyfully. The forest became alive when Naruto came in; the forest accepted him as it did for Kyuubi when he somehow lost his body. Naruto climbed the trees with ease giggling along the way. Upon jumping on a tree, he spotted something furry by the lake but didn't think of much. He saw the pond simmering, tiny sparkles of fairies dancing on the water. Naruto stripped to his boxers, his tail wagging. He made a giant splash, laughing. He never saw the eyes watching him.

Sasuke was hurt and sad but mostly angry. His brother, the one he had admired, even though he said the opposite murdered his parents, relatives, the whole clan. Sasuke knew he couldn't revert to his old self that people liked. He hid his feelings too much, but one thing hasn't changed": his love for Naruto. Except, he kept fucking it up! Sasuke for sure was now arrogant and prideful and he had no problem with other demons. But when it came to Naruto, his image would start to collapse. Naruto had the most delicious scent in the world. It was warm (though he doesn't know how to explain how 'warm' smells like), vibrant sunflowers, a hint of fresh tomatoes (and here he blushes a little), and a bit of some sort of sweet citrus fruit. There was also a smell of pomegranate if he was really close (but there was no way he'd admit that he sniffed Naruto every time they brawled). After making sure he was hidden from "admires", Sasuke decided to lounge on the trees of the relaxing forest. Sure the couple of times he entered he faced wild demons that lost their minds but they were minor: easy enough to fight. As long as he stayed by the outer ring of the forest then he was okay. He stared at the sky, blue like Naruto's except Naruto's were a rare type of blue. He heard noise but didn't dwell on it until he saw the flash of sunlight. Sitting up slowly, he followed the trail, curious. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing. Naruto had his hair long and at first Sasuke mistook Naruto for a girl but when they shared a kiss, he could smell a small husky scent that only males held. Sasuke didn't care, though he was shocked. It still didn't change the fact he couldn't say anything nice because he got nervous. But lo and behold Naruto with SHORT hair. It wasn't short that he was practically bald but it reached to chin. Naruto's blue eyes were shown for all to see. Sasuke blushed, his ears in deep wishing to hear his laughter to which he heard once. Not the fake laughter, the real one. All he remembers is a bell but he was slowly losing the memory of the laugh and he needed to badly keep it. His eyes widened even more when he saw Naruto taking off his clothing, the blush on his face more prominent. Then he heard the sweet laugh. A clear, tinkling laugh of chimes against the gentle wind of summer days, beautiful and serene as the bird's singing. Sasuke's ear inched as far as they could to eat up the sound no one at Konoha heard. Sasuke unconsciously stepped from his spot behind the trees. Naruto turned his small, lithe frame dripping wet. Naruto stared with wide eyes. What was Sasuke doing here! Sasuke's face was really red, was he sick? He also looked scared, from what? He looked ready to pass out, why? Naruto's heart was beating fast but he took those signs that Sasuke must really hate him. Naruto felt disappointed that he loves wouldn't be returned but put on a sneer. "Well, hey there teme," He jeers. Sasuke opened his mouth to make a snide comment when instead he vomited out the words he had been trying to hide, " I LIKED YOU FROM THE TIME I FIRST SAW YOU!" Naruto gaped. Sasuke paled holding his hands over his mouth. Sasuke panicked,' OH no! He won't like me and, and he'll laugh, and other stuff!' Naruto blushed bright red. He was blessed! Lowering his eyes, he blurted out, " I-I also l-l-like y-you." Sasuke stopped from the turmoil running through his head to hear Naruto. Sasuke made a hesitant step forward. His ears and tails twitching nervously as he stepped closer. Naruto stepped out of the water, only in his boxers. Sasuke knew that his face was red as a tomato. Naruto also blushed, as he was fully aware that he was practically naked, but stepped toward. Sasuke watched Naruto's beautiful body make way towards him. He felt his groin growing hot and hard. Naruto was staring at him with determined eyes. It felt that Naruto's body faded out and all he could see was those eyes of pure blue glass. Naruto shyly kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke fainted. Naruto stared in shock but then giggled lightly. He dressed himself and waited for Sasuke to wake up.

Sasuke woke up to an ocean staring into his eyes. Sasuke sat up only to knock heads with Naruto. "Oww!" they both groaned. Naruto smiled blushing lightly. Sasuke looked down scratching his head. "So~does this mean you would like to be my mate?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed more, and slowly he nodded. They leaned closer until they kissed. Sasuke wagged his tail. Naruto wiggled his ears. Sasuke followed his instincts and licked Naruto's pink lips. Naruto complied letting Sasuke enter his mouth. It was a jolting sensation, a dance of the tongues. Sasuke's hands made their way down Naruto's hips and reaching down to fondle Naruto. Naruto moaned, quivering from this pleasure he never knew. Sasuke kissed Naruto's red, swollen lips, heading to attack Naruto's neck. The reaction was instant. Naruto closed his eyes in bliss, unable to contain the pants coming from his mouth. As Sasuke nibbled Naruto's neck, Naruto arched moaning loudly, " haa . . . haa . . . AHH! Nnn . . . mmah! S-sasuke!" Sasuke was unbearably hard but refrained from attacking Naruto. Sasuke palmed Naruto's crotch, causing Naruto to come. Sasuke had to lift an eyebrow and perhaps an ear. He'd barely touched Naruto and he came this fast. "Naruto . . . have you ever masturbated?" Naruto blushed hotly, " I never really thought of it. As they left, they never noticed the sunflower petals mixed with roses, nor did they take care to notice the smell of rosemary and pomegranate.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well… um I'm sorry for not updating for the LONGEST time. Haha…ugh. School was taking long, problems at home, and whole bunch of shit. Here's Ch. 5 however I might agree that Gaara's a bit OOC Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto blushed as he swung on the swing Kyuubi made for him. The trees make a deep rumble that was light and airy. Naruto took out Kuro and held him high up. "Kuro, black and small, Kuro, beastly cute, Kuro, sharp smile white, My first and only best friend, Kuro." He sang. A vine dropped something on Naruto's hand, a bracelet of soft bark with small stitches of sweet grass and tied into it were small shells. Naruto's eyes grew wide," KYUUBI! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?" A high-pitched sound echoed. Naruto gaped, "Kyuubi, that's mean! No, I'm not preparing to be a wife to the teme!" As he spent hours learning how to make it, he felt something glaring at him, it was heavy and dark. It made him want to throw up. He looked to the side and saw something orange. The forest trembled; vines swished forward and dragged Naruto away from the mask. The uneasy feeling in Naruto's stomach grew stronger and Naruto threw up, his head hurting. The orange mask moved slightly revealing a red eye with these comma-like marks around the pupil. It wasn't a beautiful red eye like Kyuubi's, no this eye harbored something evil and angry. Naruto stared with the whites of his eyes showing. This thing wanted him, but for what? Death? Lust? Hostage? Who knew but it wanted something and it had to do with him. Naruto was dropped outside of the forest. The wind whistled as it swirled around him, brushing against his cheek. Naruto stared crest-fallen at what Kyuubi wanted him to do. Naruto walked away crying on his wrist was the last gift he would get from Kyuubi. As he walked back he felt the stares again but this time, no was there to comfort him. Sasuke doesn't really come often. They only started dating. Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen Shop one of the places where he was welcomed. To his surprise, Iruka was there. Naruto fondly thought,' When was the last time I talked to Iruka-sensei? Scratch that when have I seen him.' Naruto beamed wagging his tail. "IRUKA-SENSEI! Didn't think I would see ya here!" He loudly exclaimed. Iruka's ears popped up in surprise and he turned to the side, "Naruto?" Naruto gave a brilliant smile; his eyes closed making him look more vulpine, " The one and only!" Iruka gave a smile and slurped his ramen. Naruto ordered ten and as he waited he leaned on Iruka. Naruto had a slight smile while his eyes drooped covering half his eyes. Iruka looked at him from the corner of his eye gently he scratched Naruto's head. Naruto felt so warm. Like how it used to be when Kakashi and Iruka lived together. Naruto sighed happily. The ramen shop was warm and comforting. Plus Iruka's soft wood smell was jus luring Naruto to cuddle next to him. The warmth started from Naruto's nose traveling down to his stomach and soon to the rest of his body. His stomach became heavy. His nose itched and he felt a rush release from his stomach. He heard gasps from everyone in the shop. He sat up and looked around him. Falling from the ceiling was pieces of wood that smelled sweet along with tendrils of vine with blooming purple flowers. It wrapped around the shop and spilled outside. It made the ramen shop look earthy but cozy. Naruto started to eat his ramen. He chuckled. It was probably something Kyuubi had to do with. Everything amazing was always because of Kyuubi. Naruto placed his money on the counter. Iruka also did the same and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and began to talk non-stop. Iruka laughed and teased him. It was going beautiful until they caught eye of a couple engrossed with each other. One of them was sporting grayish hair and a scarf covering one of his eyes and lower face. Or it would have been. It was pushed up to left his lips capture of female snake's lips. Her inky black hair was falling out of her spiky ponytail. Her coat open revealing a mesh netting that practically revealed everything. Iruka stared, hurt in his eyes. He began to tear up, " Let's go Naruto. Its clear Hatake-san is doing just fine." Naruto sadly looked back as he walked past with Iruka and saw Kakashi look up. Kakashi's eye grew wide as he saw Iruka's retreating back. Kakashi looked back at the woman who was moaning under his touch. This skin was not the soft, dark tan of Iruka. Why did he cheat? He was blowing off some steam since there was no time with Naruto occupying Iruka's time. It wasn't the way he treated Iruka. It was heart-less sex. Nonetheless Iruka wouldn't want him back, Kakashi went back to the woman. Her disgusting kips found his and he robotically kissed back. He wanted Iruka back.

Naruto waved good-bye to Iruka. As he walked he thought of Sasuke, a pleasant feeling filled his heart. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto panicked. The assailant chuckled, "Calm down Naruto, it's just me." Naruto blushed, "Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto felt a coiling heat enter his stomach. Sasuke laced his hands with Naruto's, " So we walk to your place?" Naruto nodded. They walked in silence, not the awkward kind but the kind that was calming. It was only the two of them together without the interference of everyday pests. They entered the small apartment quickly hiding from the neighbors. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke smiling. Sasuke gave a warm small smile. He leaned in kissing Naruto's lush lips. Naruto blushed slightly moaning. Sasuke smirked and brought his hands to lift Naruto onto his lap. Naruto shivered under his touch. Sasuke touched the base of Naruto's tail. "Ahhh!" Naruto began to tremble slightly. He felt Sasuke's throbbing cock press on him. Slowly he grinded on Sasuke making him moan lowly. Naruto panted, his lust-filled eyes half-lidded and ears back in submission. Sasuke growled and tore off Naruto's shirt. "T-teme! Ah! T-hat wah! My favo-ah-ite shirrrt! Haa!" Sasuke smirked, "So?" He nipped at Naruto's neck one of Naruto's sensitive spots. "AHHH!" Naruto came collapsing on Sasuke who was still hard. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's manhood and used hi tail to stroke while he sucked the top. Sasuke then came cumming all over Naruto's face. After a shower, they cuddled next to each other. Naruto smiled a Sasuke, " So, are you ready to come out?" Sasuke didn't answer. He went stiff and turned his back on him. "I'm tired, not now," he said. Naruto teared up. He wrapped his tail around himself relishing in his own warmth.

In the morning, Naruto woke up to an empty bed. In the place of Sasuke was a note

_Hey Naruto,_

_Sorry I had to leave but I have some things to do early in the morning._

_I hope you're not going to mad but I'm not ready to show I'm dating you._

_Sasuke_

Naruto cried. His stomach hurt and everything felt like acid. He calmed down and changed into baggy clothing. He quickly ran to school. Screaming, fighting, flirting. Sickening. And there, talking to Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba, was Sasuke surrounded by Sakura, Ino and thousands of other of girls. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and wrapped it around her waist. Ino chattered angrily doing the same. And Sasuke? Sasuke smirked as the two girls grabbed him. Naruto sighed and went to his locker feeling resentment towards them. It curled down and made his head hurt. His nose itched and suddenly he heard a shriek, two in fact. He turned and saw the twigs in Sakura's head catch on fire while a door caught Ino's bushy tail. Naruto rushed away bumping into a slightly taller body. He looked up into cold mint-green eyes. It was Gaara.

Gaara continued to stare at Naruto while Naruto blushed lightly. He smiled warmly, " Hi Gaara! It's been a long time since I saw you. How was Suna?" Gaara's eyes hardened at the mention of Suna. He walked by. Naruto frowned. Nonetheless, Naruto walked beside Gaara in silence though he was happy to see a familiar face. As they reached their class, Naruto took hold of Gaara's hand smiling, " Come on Gaara!" Gaara slightly flinched and stiffened. His mint eyes grew hot and angry. His puffy tail stood up on edge the same as his ears. His teeth lengthening and snarling as he let the fire in him consume his fears into rage. Naruto gave a cry as the negative emotions rushed into his gullet and slam down in hi stomach. He fell to the floor crying only slightly making whimpers. Gaara sneered at Naruto but slowly came out of his troubled mind. 'I-I-I hurt another person! They're right! I'm EVIL! A-A MONSTROSITY!' He panicked. Gaara wailed in pain as he grabbed Naruto and towards the infirmary. Once there, Gaara banged his head on the wall bruising his skin. Huffing slightly he turned to see Naruto, still crying, watching him with pained eyes, " You've changed. You've changed a lot Gaara." Gaara growled. Ignoring the trail of wetness he felt on his cheeks he walked to Naruto. "You know _NOTHING_!" he hissed. Naruto gave a small sad smile. He grabbed Gaara and hugged his head. "It's okay Gaara…it's okay to cry and be mad at me." Gaara struggled but Naruto kept his hold on him. Gaara started shaking sobbing, " H-he t-told me that he h-hated *sob*" Naruto frowned, " Who?" Gaara shook even more, " Y-y-yasham-maru!" Naruto clutched Gaara harder. He knew how much Gaara loved his uncle when they were kits. Even weirder was the fact Yashamaru was happy with Gaara; he could see it and smell it, so why did Yashamaru say he hated Gaara. Gaara fell asleep clutching Naruto's shirt and tail like a small-confused kit. Naruto froze. Where were these thoughts coming from? Usually he would have left and the references to kits! He ran his hands through Gaara's red hair, no doubt that Gaara is going to act the same: a cold emotionless demon. The bell rang and Naruto realized he skipped the first two classes. He nudged Gaara with his paw. After seeing that Gaara wasn't going to get up, he nipped his ear. Gaara opened an eye that was guarded until it fell on Naruto. Naruto took off the bracelet made by Kyuubi, " Here, it'll make you feel better." As it was settled against Gaara's wrist, the bracelet started to hum and change color. It became golden wheat with red beads colliding with black ones. Gaara nodded silently as he grabbed Naruto's shirt following him into class.

TIME SKIP

Naruto walked next to an angry Sasuke. "What were you doing with Gaara!" Naruto frowned as they approached his apartment. " I missed him and we had fun catching up." Sasuke growled." You're mine!" Naruto stopped and snarled at Sasuke, " Yeah? WELL WHEN WILL YOU COME OUT! AND YOU HAD GIRLS CLINGING ONTO YOU! YET YOU CLAIM I'M YOURS! HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" By the end Naruto was in tears entering hid apartment while Sasuke stood in shame. Sighing he ran his hand in his hair," Fuck..." A cloaked figure appeared grinning," Are you going to lose him too? All because of me? Hahaha!" Sasuke's eyes grew hard and his hair raising. Growling he swiped at the image," NEVER ITACHI!" Itachi's grin remained as the image disappeared like mist then it finally left. Sasuke shivered remaining by Naruto's apartment, watching the door making sure nobody would enter and take him away.

**There you go~! I hope you guys liked it and since I'm on vacation it will be easier to put more chapter. **


	7. AN!

******Well my mom officially took it away she even changed the damn password! By chance my sister left her laptop open so i struck but for the meanwhile this story is on hold for a while-Kinginryu**


End file.
